Merry's Childhood Fear
by elfchicks
Summary: Merry is at it again...and learns that he is not so fearless as he thinks!


**Merry's Childhood Fear**

_Altariel Culnama _

_Edited by Anarion Tari Culnama_

The night grew dark, though the stars glistened brightly down upon the cold grassy ground of the Shire. Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam sat contentedly around the camp fire laughing and chatting about their childhood.

"Hey Merr," said Pippin. "Do you remember that summer with rummish old Farmer Maggot?"

"Yes," answered Merry, tossing some dry branches on the fire. "How could I ever forget?"

"Well," said Frodo, "tell us about it."

"Umm…well…" hesitated Merry.

"Oh come on Merry," urged Sam. "Tell us! How bad could it be?" Merry glanced at Pippin, abashed. Pippin giggled.

"Well," he said, "If you won't tell, I will!" Merry nearly rolled his eyes.

"Oh fine," he conceded, annoyed. Frodo and Sam both smiled and leaned forward to listen to Pippin.

"Anyway," Pippin began, "It all started when Merry and I were about nine or ten years old and I had this fantastically foolish idea when we went for a stroll to the river and came across Farmer Maggot's field…"

"Hey Pip," called Merry. "Do you have any food? I'm starving!"

"Sorry," replied Pippin, "I'm all out." The two Hobbits continued to walk until they came to a large corn field.

"Oh Merr," said Pippin, "Are you still hungry?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Merry.

"Follow me!" said Pippin, disappearing into the field.

"Pip? Pippin! Come back!" called Merry, trying to spot Pippin through the tall stalks. "Pip, come on! That Mr. Farmer Maggot's field! If he catches us, he'll sick his dogs on us. I've heard they're bigger than we are!"

"Oh stop being a baby!" demanded Pippin, reappearing out into the open.

"I am not being a baby," retorted Merry, crossing his arms. "I just don't want to go in there!"

"I thought you were fearless!" pressured Pippin. "But, I guess I was mistaken. I suppose I will have to go in by myself." He took a step back into the shelter of the corn field. Merry sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"Wait!" he called, "I'm coming too!" He ran after the quickly disappearing hobbit.

"I knew I could get you to come," giggled Pippin.

"What's your plan of action?" asked Merry, endeavoring to change the subject.

"You know how Farmer Maggot has an entire garden full of vegetables, just waiting for us, right?" asked Pippin.

"Yeah," said Merry, confused.

"Well," said Pippin, "We're going to get some."

"What?!" questioned Merry, stopping dead in his tracks. "Are you mad? What if we get caught by Farmer Maggot?"

"We run," answered Pippin coolly. Merry took a fleeting glance in Pippin's direction, a perplexed look crossing his countenance.

"How did I ever become friends with you?" he asked, drifting slowly towards Pippin.

"Because," answered Pippin lamely. "I'm the most exciting Hobbit you know." Merry smiled.

The two Hobbits moved stealthily through the rigid stalks until they came to the edge of the field and saw Farmer Maggot's rustic house. Peering through the stalks, they scanned the area for any sign of the garden, and Farmer Maggot.

"There it is!" whispered Merry, pointing it out.

"Where?" asked Pippin.

"Right there between the house and the barn.

"Good," said Pippin. "I see it. Do you see him?"

"No," replied Merry.

"Great," said Pippin. "Now's your chance!"

"My chance?" inquired Merry. "What do you mean? Aren't we going together?"

"Someone has to be the look-out," Pippin pointed out.

"Then why can't I be the look-out and you go get the vegetables?" asked Merry. "After all, this was your idea."

"Oh, come on!" urged Pippin, shooing him out, "Don't be a scaredy-cat! I dare you to do it!"

"Very well," Merry finally agreed, turning to glare back at Pippin. He only smiled in return.

"If you see anything," whispered Merry, "Crow like a chicken."

"Rooster?"

"Whatever!" Merry attempted to be silent, which he was quite clever at, as he scampered towards the garden filled with vegetables of every size and color. When he reached it, he quickly knelt, and began pulling up mostly carrots and onions, but also a few other assorted vegetables. He loaded about as many as he could carry into his arms and turned to leave. But just as he did, he heard behind him a slight growl. Dropping the food in fright, he turned his head to see a tiny dog. Merry's eyes widened in fear. The dog yapped at him with a high-pitched bark.

"Ahhhhh!" shrieked Merry, racing as fast as he could back toward the corn field. The small dog easily overtook him and had just enough time to sink his teeth into Merry's rear before the hobbit leapt into the safety of the field.

"Merry ran all the way out of the corn field screaming. To this day, he is still afraid of that tiny dog. But I can still get him to come with me to get vegetables sometimes!" finished Pippin.

Frodo and Sam didn't stop laughing until their stomachs hurt.

"That was great!" laughed Sam, clutching his belly. "I haven't laughed so hard since…"

"I know!" giggled Pippin. "You should have seen his face! It was priceless!"

"Ha ha, very funny," said Merry sarcastically. "It never would have happened if you had been doing your job!"

"I was," disagreed Pippin. But the dog was so small, I couldn't see it until it was biting your rear!"

"Ha ha ha!" I'm going to bed!" said Merry, lying down on his velvety blanket. He closed his eyes. Pippin, Frodo, and Sam all took sideward glances at each other and smiled evilly.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!" they howled, attempting to mimic Farmer Maggot's tiny dog.

"Ahhhhh!!" screamed Merry, pulling himself up swiftly.

"Ha ha har har!"

**Finis**


End file.
